


A pirate's life for me!

by Inkognito97



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Arkenstone - pirate ship, Character Death, Erebor - Pirate Fortress, F/M, Female Bilbo, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, One-Sided Attraction, Original Characters (no mayor role), Redemption, Sailing, Slow Romance, Suicide Attempt, Thorin's Company as pirate crew, king Bungo, king Smaug, king of pirates thorin, pirate captain Thorin, princess Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bella finds herself captured by a bunch of pirates, but the worst is, the dark haired captain seems to develop feelings for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new life

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters and neither do I own any pirates...

Bella was walking along the coast of her father's kingdom, enjoying the rising sun on the horizon. This would be her last evening here for quite some time. Her father wanted to send her to another kingdom in order to marry her away, so the kingdoms would become allies. She wasn't happy about her father's decision; she didn't even know the man who would become her husband soon. But she knew of her duties as a princess and she silently accepted her fate.

“My lady.”, a voice behind her sounded, “Your ship is waiting.”

“Thank you.”, he nodded and left.

She sighed and turned to look at the horizon one last time, before she made her way into her new life.

 

Her father was waiting for her on the landing stage. His gaze turned amused as he looked at her, at the seam with salt water soaked, dress and her bare feet.

“Before you say anything, I know I am not acting and looking like a proper princess should!”

He just smiled more: “Just like your mother... You never did, why should you change now?”

She smiled in return as he kissed her cheek and then her forehead.

“Farewell, dear daughter. You will be terrible missed!”

She embraced her father tightly. “I will miss you as well.”

After a moment in silence they parted again.

“Come now, you are already late.”, he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

She was lead to the ship. A black galleon with black sails, it looked rather intimidating. The crew looked quite unusually too.

Men of every age were advocate, some of them not older than her, but others could be her grandfathers. All of them had beards, beards of different shape, size and style. But what really caught her eyes, was the captain.

His piercing sea blue eyes looked her all over. He had a neatly shaved beard and long dark hair with a few silver strands and two braids in it. He wore a blood red coat, black boots and a black hat with a single red feather. He was simply gorgeous and she felt terrible self-conscious in her simple white dress, which barely reached her ankles and with salt stains.

 

As his eyes finally met hers, he straightened up and walked towards her.

“My lady“, he said in a baritone voice, ”your belongings are stored and we a ready to leave.”

She nodded and turned once again to her father.

“Goodbye then, dear father.”

“Goodbye...”

 

She walked onboard and gratefully took the offered arm of the captain, for the ship was swaying and she wasn't used to the moving ground yet. She smiled gratefully at him and he nodded his head. While he guided her to the quarter deck, some of her father's advisors and attendants followed. They were some kind of dowry. She leaned against the rail to the left of the steering wheel.

“Trip anchors. Set sails and get to your posts!”, shouted the captain.

 

 

They had sailed for quite some time. The sun was high on the horizon and Bella had moved from hear spot near the captain at the steering wheel, to the main deck. She was standing at the rail, gazing into the blue depth of the ocean and wondering what may lie there, as one of her father’s men spoke up:

“Captain, I think we are sailing in the wrong direction!”

“And what makes you think that?”, came the growled answer.

A few men of the crew were laughing and her father’s man, Johnson was his name, fidgeted with a compass in his hands.

“Well, we are sailing west, but our destination is east…”

Instead of replying, the captain nodded to a bold man to his right, who immediately took his place at the steering wheel.

The crew became quiet and the captain slowly walked up to Johnson, his steps heavy. Bella followed his very step. Something was different, his whole attitude had changed.

He was a few inches taller than Johnson and stood now hovering above him. Johnson shrinked at the intensive and cold glare and hold on tighter to the compass in his hand.

The cold look sent chills down Bella’s spine and she asked herself how she was able to admire this man and his sailing abilities just moments ago.

“Well, you are right that we’re travelling west, but we aren’t heading to Gundabad now, are we?”, he asked the group and his crew began to laugh again.

“Excuse me, but I don’t quite understand what you mean…”

“I mean that we aren’t of king Smaug’s fleet. No, you are one on the Arkenstone, the fastest and greatest ship on the seven seas!”

“Pirates”, Johnson choked out, “You are pirates!”

Bella gasped and whipped around at this.

“Aye, pirates we are! My name is Thorin Oakenshield, captain of the Arkenstone and king of the pirate fort Erebor! And Erebor is exactly where we’re heading. Any other questions?”

“No, Mr. Oakenshield, sir.”

“Captain for you, scum!”, one of the pirates, one who looked very similar to the captain, interfered.

“Kili, you and your brother will escort our… guest to the brig!”, he addressed the boy from before.

“Aye aye, captain!”

He and a golden haired boy drew out their sabres.

“Follow me!”, the golden haired boy said.

“Wait.”, called the captain as Kili wanted to grab Bella. “Put her in a separate cell, as far away from these men as possible.”

The boy nodded in understatement and dragged the princess with him.

 

“She is a handsome lass.”, the oldest looking man mumbled into his captain’s ear.

“She is indeed Balin. She is indeed…”

 

Bella was guided into the very first cell, while Johnson and the others were lead to the other cells far deeper into the ship’s belly.

As soon as she was alone, Bella slid down the wall and sunk to the ground, hiding her face in her hands and drawing her knees close to her body.

“Ah, don’t be sad lass!”

She jumped from the unexpected voice from the other side of the locked door. She hadn’t noticed the pirate approaching, or maybe he had stood there the whole time.

“We won’t harm you and if you behave, we let you out of this cell!”, he smiled.

Bella couldn’t take it, the pirate with the winged hat and the weird moustache actually smiled at her. “The name’s Bofur by the way! And I’m at you service. So, if you need anything, just call for me and I’ll come straight to your side!”

Bofur dipped his hat and winked before he left through the door she just came through.

 

“Why is this happening to me?”, she asked to no one in particular and started to cry silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

The days went slowly by. Bella still sat on the same spot. She hadn’t moved since the caption, no matter how hungry she got or how much her limbs ached.

From a hole in the ship wall, she could see the setting sun at the horizon. The ship was almost completely quiet. Most of the pirates had gone under deck to get some rest. Only sometimes the sound of boots on deck could be heard. Sometimes even the sound of singing voices of the crew.

 

She could make out the sound of an opening door and slowly approaching footsteps. One of the older crew members stopped before her cell doors with food trays in his hand. He had introduced himself as Balin and he seemed to be wise and civilised, especially for a pirate. He had tried to speak to her, but she hadn’t said a single word since her meeting with Bofur, who brought her food at morning.

 

Balin looked at her food that lays untouched where Bofur had places it this morning. He gazed back to her with a hint of sadness and worry in his eyes, before pushing the new food between the bars as well. He sighed, knowing she wouldn’t touch the food nor speak to him, and went to Johnson and the other prisoner’s cells, giving them their share of meal as well.

 

He passed her cell once again and she was left alone in her sorrow once more. Bella could still hear his steps, which stopped barely behind the door. She could hear Balin call and another, heavier and louder, pair of boots joining him. Balin and whoever joined him started talking. She couldn’t make out what was being said, but she recognized the deep voice of the pirate captain.

The voices went silent and the door to the brig was opened again. Balin appeared once more, keys in his hands. He unlocked the door to Bella’s cell, opened it and stepped through.

She immediately tensed as he came closer with every step he took.

 

* * *

 

The princess hadn’t touched her food. She hadn’t eaten anything since they had captures her. Sometimes she would drink the water he or Bofur would bring her, but she never touched her meal. If she continued like this, she would surely starve sooner than later.

Balin had had enough and decided to talk to his captain about the whole matter.

“Captain, may I talk to you?”, he shouted to the steering wheel, where captain Thorin stood.

Thorin nodded and as soon as Dwalin took over, he made his way towards Balin.

“What is it you wanted to talk about?”, Thorin asked.

“It’s about the princess”, Thorin tensed visibly at her mentioning, “she won’t eat and she won’t move. I fear she will die if it continues like this.”

“And what do you suggest should we do about it?”, his voice sounded concerned and it irritated Balin.

“Maybe we could make her feel more welcome or safe.”, it was more a question than an answer.

The captain though for a moment, before answering: “Bring her on deck, I will try to talk to her.”, he finally ordered.

Balin nodded, took the keys to the cell doors from his captain and turned back around, facing the door.

 

* * *

 

“The captain requests you presence on the deck. I am here to accompany you.”, he offered his hand.

The princess watched him sceptical, before hesitantly taking the pirate's hand. He smiled brightly at her and helped her up.

“Now my lady, please follow me.”

Together they stepped on the deck. Bella's eyes had to adjust to the light, before she could make out the captain standing at the rail at the bow, gazing over the ocean. She realised she hadn't moved for a while, but as she looked over to Balin, who had stopped a few steps ahead of her, he just smiled knowingly.

He motioned her to go ahead and she stepped forward, slowly approaching the captain, who still hadn’t moved. As she stood right behind the captain, she realised that Balin had abandoned her. She didn’t know what to do to get the captain’s attention and stood silently behind him.

 

Suddenly he bowed his head and sighed. He took away his hands from the rail and turned around. Instinctively Bella took a few steps away from him. He seemed to have noticed the motion for he looked up and gazed surprised at her, before smiling softly.

“My lady.”, he spoke up. She turned her head away from him and chose to look to the ground. “I am truly sorry for all inconveniences you had to suffer. I hadn’t planned for revealing ourselves before we reached Erebor. … my lady?”, he finally asked as she didn’t respond.

He stepped closer and she barely resisted the urge to draw back.

“What do you want from me?”, she finally asked in a tiny voice, but without looking up.

His movement immediately stopped. “We don’t wish you any harm. We are just after gold and as soon as your father has paid for you, you will be free again.” He paused. “Do you want to change your clothes? Do you want to eat anything? I can lead you to my quarters. No one will bother you there, it will be all yours and you would have some privacy.”

She didn’t answer and she didn’t move. Not even when he stepped right in front of her and took her chin in his hand to lift up her head.

She stared right into his blue eyes that searched her face for answers. His gaze turned sad for a fraction of a second, still holding her face in his hand.

“Are you not feeling well? Are you scared? What can I do to make you feel alright? Just say it! I will do anything in my power to give you what you want.”

“Anything?”, she mumbled.

His gaze saddened: “I cannot let you free yet, please don’t ask for it. But I will give you anything else, just not… this!”

She closed her eyes and jerked her head out of his grip. She turned around and walked away from him.

 

Thorin felt at loss. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to reach out to her, but he stopped himself from doing so. He knew it would just make matters worse. Instead he sighed in annoyance and looked for Balin who gladly hadn’t retired yet.

“Balin, bring the princess and all her belongings to my quarters. I want you to bring her a decent meal tomorrow morning!”

His advisor nodded and lead the princess to the captain’s quarters, before ordering Bofur and Bifur, who still were on deck, to bring her belongings. Balin locked the door before joining his captain, who had retaken his position on the steering wheel.

“I guess, you didn’t have any luck?”

“No.”, was the simple reply.  
“You can’t expect her to be thankful, not after you have kidnapped her and locked her up.”

Thorin didn’t answer, just looked ahead. Balin sighed mentally, before making his way to the crew’s quarters.

 

* * *

 

 Bella found herself being locked up again. The captain’s quarters were more comfortable than the cell she had lived in for the last few days, but not really better. She hated it to be locked up. She hated being alone. She hated being so helpless and scared. Whatever the pirates wanted to do to her, she wouldn’t be able to stop them.

She took a few calming breathes before looking around. The windows of the quarter were locked as well as the door. Before the windows stood a large desk with some kind of journey end a few maps on it. She tried to open the journey, but it was also locked up.

A bed was also present in the room, as well as a cabinet and a globe. Her coffers stood before the cabinet and she decided to change out of her smelling and dirty clothes. She selected another plain dress, since she didn’t want to impress anybody on this damn ship.

She suddenly felt how tired she was and walked towards the bed, before remembering to whom it actually belonged. She cringed her nose in disgust and settled on the floor instead, her back against the wall.

She just hoped somebody would come to her rescue soon…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Every day started with a breakfast Bofur brought. He would make sure that she at least ate something, before disappearing again. The only reason why Bella actually ate something was, because Bofur threatened to force her to eat, but somehow he made it sound more like concern than an actual threat. When Bofur still had time, he would talk to her and tell her funny tales of his life. She never replied or laughed, but it didn’t seem to bother him.

After Bofur’s visits, she was left alone again until midday. Then Balin would come and fetch her. She was led to the ship’s stern where the captain would be waiting for her.

He always greeted her with a “My lady.”, and a sincere looking smile. Bella always ignored and walked past him to stand against the rail so she could look over the ocean. The captain would follow her, keeping a safe distance between them, and would ask her questions, try to speak with her or make promises to her that she will return home safely.

Most of the time she didn’t listen to what he was saying, she just stood with her back to him and let her thoughts run free.

 

Today she thought about her life. Her childhood was short. She wasn’t allowed to do anything funny or what could be dangerous in any way. Her lessons had started early and if she misbehaved she was punished by the teacher or one of her maids. Her father would scold her too, if it was something really dumb or dangerous. Her mother would just smile, since she used to be just like her daughter. At least that was what her father told her.

When her mother died of sickness, her world fell apart. She wasn’t of age when Belladonna died and she had to deal not only with her own misery, but with the wellbeing of her father, who had shut himself away completely, and with a whole kingdom. After the funeral her father, Bungo, shut himself into his chamber and wouldn’t come out or eat anything. Only if Bella pleaded him to come out, wash himself or eat anything, he would react. No other person was allowed in the king’s chambers except Bella, who tried to comfort her father the best she could.

But there still were the kingdom she also had to take care of. She had to make decisions about things she didn’t really understand and she had to listen to countless person’s complains and requests.

She had hoped for help from her distant cousins, but instead of support there was envy. One of her cousins, her name was Lobelia, blamed her for everything that went wrong in the kingdom. Even for things she could not influence. Some of the council members started to talk like this as well and they called her not befitting as a ruler. Lobelia said that she should become queen, since Bella’s family seemed to be too incapable for it.

On days like this, when Bella let Lobelia or one of the council members get to her, she would find herself crying alone in her room, wishing desperately for her mother to be still alive and for her father to be alright again.

 

Bungo eventually got better. He had changed, but was still a good king, even though he laughed lesser and always seemed very tired and old. Bella was happy when he took care of the kingdom again and she even believed her life could become better again. That was until she overheard a conversation from her father. He was talking to his council members and they suggested the arranged marriage to king Smaug.

Bella wasn’t sure at first what she should think about it. She had never heard of this man before, but she eventually asked one of her cousins she actually liked and loved, to listen for anything about this Smaug.

Her cousin reported her about a cruel and barbarous man, who killed everybody who stood against him or in his way. He had become king with bloodshed and war. He also wasn’t very liked by his folk, but no dared to speak against him for the fear was too big. It also seems as if Smaug himself had suggested the marriage and he had promised an army and gemstone trade in exchange for her. Bella was sure that Smaug would have attacked them, maybe even kidnapped her, if she had declined, besides, the kingdom needed the supplied, and so she agreed.

 

Bungo had been proud then, for he didn’t know about king Smaug’s true nature and since Bella was his only child, he selected Lobelia as his heir. Another hit to her pride. Not only did she had to leave the only place she ever knew and ever loved, but her hated cousin would achieve her goal once Bella’s father was dead. But now she was captured by a bunch of pirates. Bella doubted that she wouldn't be harmed if no gold arrived. Her father would send the gold right away, she didn't doubt that, but Lobelia wouldn't and Bella worried about what the pirates might do to her once she was useless for them. Of course the captain had promised that she wouldn't be harmed, but pirates weren't known for their sincerity. In the worst case she wouldn't be killed but abused.

But what if the gold was paid? If she had luck, the pirates really let her go, but she would have to travel to Smaug's kingdom nonetheless and of course she still had to marry him. Either way, her life would be ruined and she doubted she would be happy ever again, except when she was dead maybe. If it was true what the priests say, her soul would raise and travel to the sky, where surely her mother would greet her.

 

Bella was torn from her thoughts as an annoyed and wary sigh sounded behind her. An indicator that the captain's patience ran thin and she soon would be returned to his quarters.

A tiny breeze stroked her cheeks and only then did she notice that she was crying. She bit her lips to stop herself from sobbing and she grabbed the rail tighter so her hands wouldn't shake.

The captain's steps moved away from her and she could make out his and the first mate's whispers.

 

Her mother once told her that she should take her life in her own hands and to not let anybody make decisions for and about her. Maybe now was the time to follow this advice. She would take matters in her own hands and she would make sure nobody would mess with her life ever again. Besides, there was nothing for her to lose now, it could only get better, Bella thought as she climbed onto the rail. A shout was the last thing she registered before she was surrounded by the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 It was frustrating to say at least. He had spent the last week with talking to the princess, but without any success. She hasn’t spoken a single word with him, actually she ignored him completely. After the first two days he had told Balin about the stubborn princess. Balin had only replied that Thorin had to keep trying and even though he did, she still ignored him and gazed into the sea instead.

 

Thorin sighed. He did that a lot these past few days. He had almost completely abandoned his duties as a captain – not that he doubted Dwalin, his first mate – but still, it was unacceptable. And he had slept in an old shabby hammock so the princess could sleep in a more or less proper bed, his bed that is. Not that she appreciated it though.

Every night he would silently open the doors to his quarter to make sure she was alright. It had been quite a shock when he found the bed abandoned during the first night. Thorin had almost shouted for his men to search the whole ship for her, but he had made out her slumbering form on the ground. He had sighed then as well and had quietly made his way towards her. He didn’t stop, until he was standing right in front of her, so he could lift her up and carry her carefully to the bed. Thorin had covered her with a blanket and looked down at her. He hadn’t been able to resist to reach out and to stroke the princess’ cheek with his thumb. His touch was carefully and lightly, so she wouldn’t wake up.

 

Just then did he realise what that feeling inside his chest actually was. Damn him and his treacherous heart. He should just put her back in her cell and order one of his men to force to eat and drink properly, but somehow that thought disturbed him greatly. He didn’t want her to suffer, even though he never had this problem with any of his former prisoners.

 

Thorin looked up, at the tense form of the princess before him. He didn’t even know her name, let alone anything else about her.

He gazed over his shoulder and his eyes met the ever watchful gaze of his first mate. Thorin hung his head in defeat and slowly approached Dwalin.

“No luck?”, Dwalin inquired. Thorin just shook his head. “Just as stubborn as you then!”

Thorin huffed. If Dwalin were not his friend since childhood, he would have been punished for this insult and disrespect.

“I don’t know what to do anymore, Dwalin. I’ve tried everything, but she just keeps shutting me out.”

“You’ll figure it out somehow. Maybe she just needs more time…”

Of course his friend had looked through his act, Thorin thought bitterly.

As Thorin didn’t answer nor looked convinced, Dwalin quickly added: “Do you remember when we were your nephew’s age?”

“Aye…?”

“Every lad back home wanted to beat or kill you, because every lass was after you… almost wanted to beat you myself after my girl told me she was just hanging out with me so she could be near you!”

“I’m lucky you didn’t!”, Thorin smiled.

“Damn lucky, that’s what you are! You are always damn lucky, that’s the problem!”, Dwalin laughed and Thorin looked up, straightening himself again.

“And now…”, Dwalin broke up abruptly and looked over Thorin’s shoulder.

 

Thorin immediately wiped around, just in time to see the princess jump from the rail into the water.

“Man overboard!” shouted Dwalin, but Thorin already dashed forward, getting rid of his cloak, hat and sabre while running. He climbed onto the rail and jumped head first into the blue depths.

It took only a few powerful strokes from him, until he reached the sinking body of the princess. Her eyes were and her body numb as Thorin laid his arms around her waist. He hurried to get back to the surface and as soon as he reached it, Thorin took a deep breath. The fact that the woman in his arms was completely still, worried him greatly.

“Catch!”, Gloin, at least Thorin thought it was him, shouted and threw a rope into the water. Thorin hold on tighter to the princess and grabbed the rope with his free hand.

“Pull, you lazy dogs!”, was Gloin’s command and together, the crew pulled the captain as well as the princess out of the water.

As soon as they were out of the water, Thorin shouted for Oin, Gloin’s brother and the ship doctor. He immediately appeared at his captain’s side and checked the unconscious girl.

“She’s still breathing, thank Mahal for it, but she is cold as ice. Surely you as well laddie.”, the last part was addressed to Thorin.

“I’m fine!”, Thorin snapped as reply, “Will she be alright?”

Oin just arched an eyebrow. “She should be, but only if she warm up again.”

 

Thorin nodded in understanding. He only hesitated for a few moments, before he stood up, took his cloak from Dwalin and covered the princess’ shivering body with it. The crew stood motionless and watched as their captain picked the princess up and carried her back to his quarters.

As soon as the doors were closed behind the captain, the men started mumbling and casted a few suspicious glances at the door. Fili and Kili exchanged a worried gaze.

 

 

* * *

 

Thorin was at a loss of what to do with the unconscious and wet women in his arms, her head resting on his chest. The princess should get out of her wet clothes as soon as possible, but he wouldn’t undress her while she was unconscious. It would damage their already bad relationship irreversible. He just hoped her clothes would dry eventually.

“Dory was right. Women onboard really mean bad luck!”, he grumbled as he laid her on his bed and covered her in all furs, covers and rags he could find.

Thorin shoot a last look at her, before he quickly changed his attire and stepped out of his chambers.

His men were back on their posts, only Fili and Kili were watching him suspiciously. He ignored his nephews and locked the door, before stepping next to Dwalin, leaning on the rail. Dwalin gazed up from the steering wheel and looked him over.

“Are you alright?”

“I have been better.”

“And the lass?”, Dwalin inquired further.

“I will check on her later again, for now I have done everything I can.”, Thorin’s voice hinted the end of the conversation and Dwalin wasn’t stupid enough to force his captain and friend to talk and Thorin was thankful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Mahal as Neptun (the god of sea).
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! ^^  
> Tell me what you think! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The moon stood high as Thorin finally made his way back to his chambers, He silently opened the door and carefully peaked into the room.

The chamber was dimly lit by a few candles Balin had lighted earlier.

He silently stepped in and his eyes landed on the trembling and trashing body of the princess. He immediately stepped to her, grabbing her arms and pinning them onto the bed. Instead of calming down, she started to scream now. Thorin didn’t know what to do, but since he didn’t want his crew to wake up and come running into his chambers, he started to shake and talk to her.

 

Eventually her eyes snapped open, but her gaze was feverish and dazed. Just now Thorin realized that her skin was burning and her temperature was way too high, yet she was trembling and very pale.

Thorin cursed his luck and dashed out of his chamber to find Oin. Latter wasn’t too pleased with being woken up in the middle of the night, only to be dragged across half the ship, without any explanation. But as soon as he was forced into the captain’s chamber, Oin’s grumbling stopped and he rushed to the princess’ side.

 

He silently examined her, muttering a few unintelligible words now and then. Thorin stood in the background, nervously following Oin’s every move.

“She has a high fever. She needs to drink water. I will make her a potion to soothe the fever and pain as soon as we reached Erebor!”

“Can I do anything else?”

“Make sure she stays covered and maybe you can lay a cold cloth on her forehead.”

Thorin nodded, his eyes never leaving the princess.

“I’ll leave you alone now. If her condition becomes worse, don’t hesitate to wake me.”

“Thanks you.”

 

With that Oin left and Thorin fetched water and a wet cloth. He brought the princess in a more or less upright position, stabilizing her with his right arm, and offering her some water. She greedily drank from the cup he was offering. He then laid her back down and covered her again, before setting the cloth on her forehead.

Thorin sighed before he shoved a chair next to the bed and sat into it.

He moved his hair out of his face and watched over the princess, absently stroking her hair when she had a nightmare, giving her water when she was more or less awake and changing the cloth every so often.

Thorin didn’t close his eyes for the whole night. Instead he took care of the princess and hoped that the wind would remain as strong as it was now. If the wind wouldn’t change, they would arrive Erebor in two days. Oin could make the potion then and he could take better care of the princess then.

 

Thorin was torn from his thoughts, by a quiet voice.

“Father…?”

It was the princess he realized. He immediately stood from the chair and bent over her. Her eyes were barely open, her gaze still feverish, but not dazed this time. Her eyes focused on him and they immediately widened in realisation.

“It’s alright. I take care of you! Don’t worry, you’ll be healthy in no time and you will see your father again. I won’t let you get harmed!”, Thorin whispered while stroking her cheek.

It seemed to sooth her, for she just nodded and closed her eyes again.

  

* * *

 

That she felt utterly miserable was an understatement. She registered that she laid in a soft bed, covered in a few blanket, yet she still felt cold. On her forehead rested a soft and cold cloth, yet her skin was burning.

She barely remembered what had happened. She had jumped from the railing of the pirates’ ship… but why was she resting in a bed then? Maybe it all had been a dream, she thought.

“Father…?”, her voice sounded strange, even to her own ears.

She felt rather than saw movement next to her and a shadow hovered over her. As she opened her eyes, Bella expected to see her father standing over her; instead she was shocked to see the pirate captain looking down at her. He looked relieved and worried at the same time.

 

“It’s alright. I take care of you! Don’t worry, you’ll be healthy in no time and you will see your father again. I won’t let you get harmed!”, he said while stroking her cheek.

She found his behaviour strange. Not only took he care of her when she was ill, he had tried to talk to her during her imprisonment on the ship and surely it had been him who saved her from drowning. She also remembered the first time she had met him. He had looked her over, almost piercing her with his gaze. Suddenly Bella realized what was going on. The captain had developed feelings for her. At least that was the only explanation she could think of right now. Maybe she would be able to use it for her advantage, once she got better.

She looked in to his sea blue eyes again and there was no doubt, he looked at her like a man who had fallen head over heels for a woman. She had seen that look in her father’s eyes, every time he had looked at her mother and she had seen this look countless times during her trip to the town’s market. But for now she chose not to think about it any further. Instead she closed her eyes again and let sleep overtake her once more.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Oin stepped out of the captain’s chamber, Dwalin called for him. Oin, who just wanted to get back to sleep, grumbled under his breath, but followed the command nonetheless.

“What can I do for you?”, he eventually asked.

“Is the captain alright? I saw him dragging you to his chambers…”

“He is alright. He wanted me to check on the princess. The lass has caught a high fever. I gave him instructions and left.”

Dwalin huffed in annoyance.

“What got you so grumpy?”

“This damn woman! Thorin has fallen for her head over heals. He doesn’t even realize what it does to him, his ship and his crew. He is abandoning his duty for a women, he will never have. She is a damn princess, even if we hadn’t kidnapped her, she would never fall in love with him!”

Oin nodded in agreement, before remembering something: “Wait, haven’t you convinced him, that he can win her over?”

“Of course I did. The only thing worse than a love struck Thorin, is a brooding one!”, Dwalin huffed.

“And what do you intend to do against it?”

Dwalin’s shoulder hunched: “I have no idea. The best would be to just throw her overboard or something, but we already saw what happens then… we just have to wait till this father of hers pays and then we send her back. Hopefully Thorin will come back to his senses then.”

“And here I thought you wanted to mutiny the ship.”

“I would never do that! Thorin is my friend and captain!”, Dwalin almost shouted.

“Keep it down, would you? I didn’t mean to insult you… it just sounded like mutiny…”

“Never… I would hang first before acting against Thorin.”, Dwalin straightened up again, “You should get some rest now!”

“Look you is talking. You are the one who is standing on the wheel day and night, without taking a break!”

“Somebody has to navigate it.”

“Then let your brother Balin do it! He may be not as skilled as you or Thorin, but he is skilled enough. Besides, it wouldn’t do us any good, if you collapse because of exhaustion!”

“You are right… I will talk to him, tomorrow.”  
Oin rolled his eyes and shook his head, before bidding Dwalin good night and going back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another update! ^^  
> Hope you like this chapter!  
> I decided to write something from the point of view of some crew members.  
> Also we get a look at Dwalin! ;D
> 
> Please write a review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As soon as they had anchored in the haven of Erebor, the captain brought the woman to the castle like building atop the cliff.   
The citizens of their little village, mostly pirates, bandits and deserter with families, as well as prostitutes, watched the pirate captain with the sick woman in his arms with curiosity.  
Everybody who was an outcast in normal society was welcome here and was treated like any normal person. All citizens respected the pirate captain who they silently crowned pirate king, even though he hated the title. It had been Thorin who saved most of the men and women living here and they were grateful for it. They all would die for their king and Thorin would trust them with his life, yet he couldn't trust them with the life of the princess. Somehow he couldn't bear to see her in the company of another, especially when she was in such a vulnerable state. And that was the reason, why Thorin had locked the princess in one of the towers of his estate. It wasn't a prison, but actual quarters, but Thorin wouldn't risk the princess' life in his absence. Not that he was leaving her for more than a few minutes, at most.  
  
He had ordered his nephews to bring her luggage and belongings into her new quarter and that was the only time anyone except him entered it.  
Thorin took care of her: feeding her, bringing her something to drink, reading or telling a story to her when she was bored and he even helped her changing clothes and with washing herself, at least as much as she allowed him to, besides he didn't want to intrude even more in her privacy than he already did.  
At one point she even started to talk to the captain, who had stared at her in disbelieve for a few minutes before coming out of his rigidity and answering her question with excitement.  
He also noticed that she was smiling again and he made it his task to bring her to smile and laugh as much as possible even if it meant to tell her his most embarrassing stories of his childhood.

 

* * *

 

  
Bella felt welcome, that was the only way to describe it. The captain seemed different, or at ease and almost nice. Except the fact that he had kidnapped her and brought her to this forsaken place.   
But she thought it cute how caring he was. He had got her back to health and he had made sure that she didn't miss anything. He had also started to tell her about his life and she rewarded him with smiling and laughing, since he seemed to enjoy it greatly when she smiled.  
  
“What exactly happened to my father's men?”, she eventually asked one of the more quiet evenings.  
“Who?”, he asked, interrupted from his rambling about the first time he ever sat foot on a ship.  
“My father's men. The man who spoke up and told you that you were sailing in the wrong direction, I think Johnson was his name...”  
“Ay, I remember him.”, grumbled the captain, “He and the others are kept in the dungeon,but they are taking care of.”  
“Somehow you are not like the pirates in the books I've read about!”  
“How so?”, he asked curious.  
“I don't know...”  
They kept silent after that, gazing out of the window over the cliffs and sea. Suddenly a big grin appeared on Thorin's face and he stood up abruptly.   
“How about I show you how *piratisch* we can be?!”  
“What-“, Bella was cut short when the captain grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the door.  
“You'll see, just wait!”  
Bella didn't say anything further and just let herself be dragged out of the building she hadn't left since she got here.  
They made their way towards the town where the citizens were dancing to fast and loud music. Every house around the marketplace was decorated, paper lamps hung over the heads of the dancers and everybody seemed merry.  
Bella had paused for a moment to look around. She could make out a few familiar faces in the crowd.  
“Do you like it?”, the captain asked.  
Bella just nodded and looked with awe at all the happy people and the colourful festival. She was pulled from her thoughts as her hand was squeezed and she suddenly realised she was still holding the captain's hand. She blushed and looked up at the man's face who just smiled in return.   
  
His gaze watched the dancing crowd before landing on her again. He suddenly stepped in front of her and slightly bowed.  
“My lady, will you dance with me?”  
Bella's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she was never really good at dancing, but she accepted nonetheless. The captain's smile grew even more and he took a hold of her hand before dragging her after him between the other pairs.  
He laid on hand on her waist, the other hand grabbed hers and Bella laid her left hand on his shoulder. They then started to dance. Feed moving in rhythm with the music and their bodies swirling in unison; two persons becoming one.

  
After the third dance both decided it was time for a break, so they sat a bit aside from the rest of the merry people. Thorin brought her something to drink and they sat for a while, just enjoying each other's company.  
Bella eventually broke the silence: “You never asked me after my name, you know...”  
Thorin hummed in agreement. “Will you tell me?”  
“Bella Baggins.”, she murmured.  
“The name suits you. It is beautiful, just like you.”  
Bella felt her cheeks start to burn with embarrassment and she muttered a quiet “Thank you”. She looked up, right at his face and she lost herself in his glowing sea blue eyes. They just stared at each other and it felt like an eternity had passed before Thorin lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. He started stroking it with his thumb and Bella leaned into it.  
Before any of them realised it, their faces shifted closer together till they could feel the other's breath on their face. Both were hesitating, not quite ready to close the little distant between them.  
“I don't want to force you into anything.”, Thorin stated, “You shouldn't feel obligated to return my feelings.”  
“You feelings?”, she inquired.  
“I love you, Bella Baggins. I love you with my whole heart, with my whole being. Even though I know that we can never be together, for you are a princess and I am nothing more than a dirty pirate, wanted in every corner of the seven seas!”  
He looked terrible sad and even though he was trying to hide it, Bella could see tears forming in his eyes.   
Bella's heart ached at the sight before her. She couldn't stand to see the man before her broken and sad. Bella had moved before she even knew it. Grabbing his face in her hands and holding him in place. In his blue eyes raged a storm and he looked as if he wanted nothing more than to hide under the deck of his ship, but Bella would have none of it. She pulled his face closer again and sealed his lips with hers.  
  
Thorin didn't react at first, too shocked from the boldness of the princess, but as soon as his brain caught up to what was happening, he closed his eyes, placed on of his hands at the back of her head and returned the kiss.   
They had to part because of lack of oxygen eventually and Thorin rested his forehead on Bella's, panting and out of breath, but happy.  
“I don't know if it is love I feel for you, but I can't deny that their is something going on between us and nothing in this world will stop me from being with you, not my title nor the fact that you are a wanted pirate!”  
Thorin's heart skipped a beat at these words and he kissed her again.  
The rest of the evening they sat in each other's company, danced and just enjoyed their time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few weeks went by in a rush. Thorin and Bella spend most of the time in each other's company. Bella had long forgotten about the kidnapping and Thorin had forgotten about the letter and the bribery, in fact they had forgotten about everything around them. Thorin's crew and the citizen took it with amusement, even Dwalin had to admit that he had been wrong about the princess.

Sometime the news of an upcoming wedding spread in the whole village and everybody helped with the preparations. Bella and Thorin completely ignored preparations, they just enjoyed the time they spent together.

Bella had actually forgotten about her kidnapping and arranged marriage with king Smaug and Thorin had quite forgotten about the ransom letter. All the greater was the surprise when an answer to the letter reached the pirate fort Erebor, in form of king Smaug and his fleet.

 

Smaug’s fleet moored off the island, close enough to attach. Dwalin had entered the quarters, where Thorin and Bella had been, wheezing and rattling. The news of the siege had barely left Dwalin’s mouth, as Thorin jumped out of his chair and ran outside.

Bella tried to follow him, but he stopped abruptly, turned around and grabbed her shoulders: “You have to stay here, it is too dangerous for you out there! I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you!”

He kissed her and reached for the necklace that hung around his neck. With a firm tug, he detached the necklace and gave it to Bella. She admired the fine worked silver necklace with a little key attached to it, before Thorin started speaking again: “This is the key to my journal. It is in my private quarter in a drawer in my desk. It shall be yours if something happens to me tonight. It shall remind you of me and of our love. Take it and keep it. And promise me that you won’t follow me!”

Bella’s throat was constricted and she could barely manage a nod. Thorin gave her a loving smile, before he kissed her in assurance and finally left, together with his impatient comrade.

 

As soon as they were out of sight, Bella hurried to the captain’s private quarters, clutching the key in her hand. It didn’t take long for her to find the journal and as soon as she held it in her hands, she run to one of the balcony from which she could overlook the village and haven.

The people were in utter panic now, they rushed through the streets and barricaded themselves in their homes and houses. Children were crying and men were trying to reach the haven and canons. But before any of them could reach the Arkenstone, the fleet opened the fire and Bella saw how the Arkenstone was completely torn apart by the force of the canon balls. The other ships and defences followed shortly after and big parts of the little town were destroyed as well.

The first tenders were lowered into the water and countless soldiers approached the coast of the pirate fortress. Many sank before they could send a food on dry land. As soon as the first soldiers reached the coast, the fight on land began.

From her position, Bella could barely make out if it were foe or friend, who was killed by swords and sabers.

 

At first, the residents fought brave. They pushed the soldiers back and prevented them from progressing, but more and more foes reached the coast and their number increased. Eventually their numbers got to big and the defenders were forced to retreat. Some of them even managed to break the ranks and they stormed, led by their king, up the hill towards the estate.

 

Bella left the balcony and looked around for a place to hide or something to defend herself with. She hid the journal in her dress and wanted to rush to the door, when it was already opened.

“Your majesty, you are well...” Said a greasy voice.

The man dashed forward and reached for her.

“Don’t you dare touching me!” Screamed she.

“Princess, there is no need for you to fear me. Me, as your soon to be husband, would never harm you.”

“Do not come closer!”

But king Smaug ignored hear, grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. “Stop struggling, we are here to free you from the pirates’ clutches.”

Smaug ignored her nagging and attempts to break free and pulled her with ease behind him. The village was calm, the battle seemed to be over and Bella had to close her eyes at the countless corpses whose blood turned the ground in deep red.

 

She was escorted to one of the tenders which brought her and Smaug to the flag ship. On board, she was greeted by a terrible sight. Tied up, on his knees and bloody was none other than the pirate captain himself. He looked up at her startled gasp and silently motioned her to stay calm and quiet.

“Don’t worry, dear, this pirate will never hurt you again.” Insisted Smaug who wrapped his arm around her. Thorin’s eyes narrowed in anger and bloodlust and were fixated on Smaug.

 

After the fleet had sailed for quite some time, Thorin was roughly grabbed and led to a previously assembled plank. Smaug motioned his men to throw him into the raging sea and Bella had to watch helplessly. Her and Thorin’s gaze met a last time and Bella had almost thrown herself at him, but his gaze spoke volumes. She shouldn’t do anything stupid and as one of the soldiers stepped behind Thorin, Bella hid her face in her hands, she just couldn’t endure the sight of her drowning love.

 

When the fleet arrived Smaug’s kingdom, the relief to see the princess alive was great. In honour of the brave and great Smaug a joyous festival was celebrated, only Mella didn’t take part in it. Despite all of Bella’s pleas, a wedding was arranged and celebrated, another big spectacle for the people.

Smaug, who had not only hoped for a bond between two kingdoms, but for a beautiful wife who could gave him lots of heirs, was disappointed. He was not given a single heir, nor a woman who respected or silently submitted him.

Soon Smaug got tired of her and ignored her completely, her turned his attentions on royal duties and other, more promising women. Bella didn’t care at all, the lesser time she had to be with the murderer of the love, the better.

 

One evening Smaug returned drunk and in need for a woman, only to find his wife dead on the floor. In her hand was a closed book, a key on a silver necklace in its lock.

The cause of the queen’s death was not clearly determinable. Except a few minor bruises she had no external injuries nor had she been ill.

Nobody could even guess that the reason for her departure was a broken and lonely hurt that was desperately searching for his other half.

 

On the same evening, several residents of the neighbouring fishing village said they had seen a ghostly ship at the haven. It had anchored there and on the dock had been standing a bearded man with long dark hair with braids in it, he had been wearing a blood red coat, black boots and a black hat with a single red feather on it and his piercing sea blue eyes seemed to search for something. He hadn’t move from his spot until the silhouette of a woman with long blond hair and dressed in a plain white dress ran down the planks. The fisher said, that the two figures had embraced each other with tears in their eyes and together they went on board.

The ship had finally cleared the anchor and silently left the harbour and disappeared at the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it.  
> I hoped you enjoyed the story as much as I did!   
> Please, leave a comment and tell me what you think! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of this idea! ^^  
> I hope you liked the chapter.


End file.
